1. Field of the Invention
Paper Bobbins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, metal bobbins have been used to wind textile yarns thereon. With the wound metal bobbing being shipped to the ultimate user. The empty metal bobbins are then returned and again used as above described. A substantial time elapses between when a metal bobbin is shipped with yarn wound thereon and when the empty bobbin is returned, and as a result an excessive number of metal bobbins must be maintained in inventory. The metal bobbins are expensive, and a substantial amount of capital is tied up in having a sufficient number of metal bobbins on hand as to permit a portion of them to be out of use when they are in transit.
In an attempt to overcome this disadvantage, paper bobbins have been used. However, such paper bobbins require special or modified drive spindles that are not adapted to have metal bobbins used thereon. Paper bobbins have the advantage that they are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and if desired may be discarded after serving their intended purpose.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive paper bobbin that may be used on a drive spindle of the type that previously could only have metal spindles used thereon, and as a result the necessity for returning empty bobbins being eliminated.